Not a Good Day for Learning
by Meiko-N
Summary: [complete] You know that regression you go through after being sick for a long time. Well, Nachan is about to find out.
1. Not a good day for learning

Meiko-N: Hiya  
  
Chibi Trunks: Hello *shakes nervously*  
  
Meiko: Okay, Trunks, go ahead  
  
Trunks: Meiko, I don't think I should be here.  
  
Meiko: Sure it is, just say it.  
  
Trunks: But, this isn't my part of the site.  
  
Meiko: Say it NOW or I'll never let you play with Goten, again!!  
  
Trunks: Alright, alright! Meiko-N does not own Marmalade Boy... or  
  
DragonBall Z  
  
Meiko: Good boy, have some candy.  
  
For the purpose of this fic Nachan got a new teaching job in Hiroshima that requires him to drive to work.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Shi-kun? You've been sick for a while now. Maybe you should take a few more days off to recuperated." "Nonsense, I'm fine." he replied in a rush. "I don't think you are." Meiko said, remembering how a short time earlier he had had a big hissy fit because she cut his toast the wrong way.  
  
He was now running around looking for his keys, which wasn't an unusual site. Except today they were on the hook by the door, right where they should be. "Meiko, if you were my keys where would you be?" "Maybe where your wife put them so they wouldn't get lost." "Ummm?....... Not helping. Give me another clue." By this time Meiko had a mind to take his keys and hide them where he could never find them, seeing as how he was in no condition to go to work. She was too slow however. Nachan grabbed them, quickly kissed Meiko good-bye, and was on his way. "Today will be a bad day for learning." -_-'  
  
Meiko-N: No more candy for Trunks until he learns to clean up his wrappers. *Sigh* Children. 


	2. Driving Skills

Thankies to those who reviewed. And big thanks to Amelia100111 for being my 'editor'. You can all have some candy. 0 0 0 0 But I better not find any wrappers later. Sorry about the dialogue setup last chapter.  
  
Meiko-N: It's your turn, now.  
  
Heero: Leave me alone.  
  
Meiko: *sigh* Why do I put up with these attitudes?  
  
Heero: *silence*  
  
Meiko: Heero ju-  
  
Heero: Ome-  
  
Meiko *hits him on the head* This is a G rated fic. Fine. I do not own Marmalade Boy or Gundam Wing. That's so depressing.  
  
*on the road*  
  
Traffic was heavy. There was an accident or something. Whatever it was, Nachan was getting bored. And the constant honking was really starting to get annoying. He was suddenly reminded of that gridlock he got stuck in playing bumper cars. All it took to get out of that was a little maneuvering. This couldn't be much different. Besides, bumper cars are always fun.  
Nachan was suddenly swerving around the road like a lunatic. He was laughing insanely at how much fun he was having trying to avoid the other cars. He would have more fun if someone was playing with him. "Hey get outta the road you crazy driver." Yelled a person that he almost hit. Then he heard another loud and annoying noise but it wasn't honking this time.  
As the police drew nearer they almost had to run Nachan of the road to make him pull over. And traffic was just starting to move again, too. Nachan reluctantly rolled down his window.  
"Hiya officer. What seems to be the problem today?"  
"Your 'driving', if that's what you call it. I need to see you license and registration please."  
"Well I don't have my teaching license with me but I can assure you that I have one. And I'm a registered teacher and the Hiroshima High School (a/n can't think of a better name for it)."  
"Yes, well I'll just use the license plate number Mr....."  
"Namura, hey, that's a really shinny badge you have there. Do you have to use something special to wash it with or something?"  
"Here Mr. Namura. This is a ticket for reckless driving."  
"I haven't heard of it. What theater did you say it was playing at?"  
"The court house."  
"They play movies there. Wow. Well thank you Mr. Officer."  
And with that Nachan rolled his window back up and finished his journey to the school. He quickly ran into the building and got into his room before any students arrived. "Today is going to be a great day for learning."  
  
Amelia100111: Meiko-N: Mia!! Mia: *whimpers* yikes *runs* Meiko:*runs after with mallet* I'll teach you to leave candy wrappers on my page. 


	3. Qestce que ce?

Meiko-N: Hiya, and thank you kind reviewers. Because of someone, not to mention any  
  
names *coughMiacough* you may have no more candy.  
  
(amelia100111: Awwww T-T *cries*)  
  
Sana Kurata: Hey, Don't forget me. I'm the star.  
  
Meiko: Yes, and this is my assistant Sana. Do you remember you're line?  
  
Sana: Like you had to ask. Meiko-N does not own Dragonball Z or Kodocha.  
  
Meiko: Finally someone can do it right.  
  
Sana: I'm getting paid for this right? Right?  
  
Meiko: ~_~ ' I spoke to soon *walks away*  
  
Sana: Hey, you get back here *pulls out mallet* Rei! She's getting away. Bring the car.  
  
*Hiroshima High School*  
  
Nachan is bustling around trying to get the class in order and writing assignments on the black board. Children begin to file into the classroom. They begin to give odd stars to the black board but Nachan doesn't seem to notice.  
Nachan seemed aggravated by their lack of enthusiasm in the assignment.  
"Don't dawdle. Le monde, ecireves le phrase de le boardnoir dans toi cahier en englais.''  
  
The baord reads :  
  
Shin'ichi l'adore Meiko.  
  
Nachan now notices the odd stares.  
"You're right, I did forget to draw a heart around that." And with that proceeded to finish his drawing. By now the entire class was weirded out and Nachan was very distressed form the lack of respect he was receiving.  
  
"Achoo!" A boy in the back sneezed very loudly.  
  
"Ha HA HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHA MAUHAHAHAHA" as Nachan continues his psychotic cackling the teenagers started to run out screaming "AHHHHH Nachan's insane. Help! Heeelllppp! Psychopath!"  
  
The nurse comes running out of her office wondering what all then ruckus is about and goes the heart of the problem. After fighting her way through crowd of screaming students she sees Nachan in his classroom rolling about on the floor in madly- insane, out-of-control laughter. "Whaa? What is going on here?" Asked the nurse. "Don't worry Keiko-san I 've already informed the hospital and there on there way and as if on queue entered in to Nachan's classroom." The principal says.  
  
*Meantime at Namura residence*  
  
As Meiko put down her pen to think on her next paragraph the phone began to ring.  
"Alright, alright I'm coming." She said impatiently to the phone as she set aside her work.  
"Hello Namura residence."  
"Hello Namura-san this is the hospital also calling on behalf of the police department –"  
"Why, what is wrong, is Nachan ok???"  
Yes he's fine he's just a little ...... umm  
  
Amelia100111: Hi, hello, umm??? *whisper* candy???  
  
Meiko: No, No candy for those who leave the wrappers lying about.  
  
Amelia: Please, pretty please, with sugar and a cherry on top???!!!  
  
Meiko: *gives Mia some cotton-candy* fine here's some cotton-candy because you're such a good, little editor, and you cant make a mess with this. *throws some out to reviewers*  
  
Meiko: Two hours later covered in purple colored sugar. Mmmm candy!  
  
Translation: "Everyone, write the sentence from the blackboard into your notebooks in English." "Shin'ichi loves Meiko"  
  
Sorry if it's wrong. My French skills are a bit out of practice. 


	4. poke

Meiko: Welcome to the final chappie of Not a Good Day For Learning. Here with me today is Hiei. Say HI!  
  
Hiei:...Hn  
  
Meiko: Common, You know you wanna say it.  
  
Hiei: Baka.  
  
Meiko: I love you!!!! *Cuddles Hiei half to death*  
  
Hiei: Save me! I'll say it! I'll say it! Meiko- NdoesntownMarmaladeBoyorYuYuHakusho.  
  
Meiko-N: Awww, Good little Hiei. You can have your sword back now.  
  
"Maybe you should come down and the situation will explain itself."  
  
"I'll be right over." With that Meiko ran out the door, coat and shoes only half on. Her husband's driving skill must have rubbed off on her, becoming evident as she made her way to the hospital.  
  
*At the Hospital*  
  
Nachan is sitting on one of those little table things with the paper pulled across it. Keep in mind: they're kinda high off the ground, so his feet don't touch.  
  
"I wanna play with the needles! There so shinny." Nachan tries to poke the doctor with the needle.  
  
"Namura-san, could you please pay attention for a moment. We've just called your wife. She should be here in a quarter of an hour and-" The doctor stops in the middle of his sentence because Nachan is obviously not paying attention. He was staring into space and humming some oddly majestic sounding tune.  
  
"Doesn't purple sound so pretty"?"  
  
"Purple...Namura-san?" Meiko burst into the room at that moment, panting. She runs toward Nachan, hugs him, and then is immediately aware of his behavior problems. He is poking her repeatedly in the cheek.  
  
"You're so squishy."  
  
"Umm...yes...well... Shin-kun..." Meiko trials off, as Nachan give her a goofy smile and continue.  
  
'Crack' 'Swoosh'  
Nachan was on the floor, covered in paper. The doctor helps Meiko get Nachan out to her car.  
  
*Hours later At Namura residence*  
  
Nachan wakes up.  
  
"Shouldn't I be at work? I guess I'm home early. It must have been a  
great day for learning."  
  
Mia: Yay it's the last chapter its done yippee!! Do I get candy now ??? T_T  
  
Meiko: You can have some candy and I would be happy to give candy to reviewers if I had any!! (except Maddy, good Maddy)  
  
Mia: * Now Mia has chocolate and sugar all over her*  
  
Meiko: Hey don't you touch my keyboard in that condition!! 


End file.
